Secret Kiss
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Pada akhirnya, ini semua akan menjadi rahasia bagi Sherlock sendiri. Bahkan John tidak boleh tahu apa yang sudah Sherlock lakukan.
1. Secret Kiss

**Secret Kiss**

**Sherlock Holmes and John Watson**

**Sherlock © BBC One**

**Co-created by Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat**

**Based on the works of Sir Arthur Conan**

* * *

Suasana dingin dan sepi menyelimuti kota London malam itu, John baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit. Ia merapatkan mantel, mencoba mencari kehangatan dari mantel baru yang ia dapatkan dari Sherlock—teman serumahnya. Ia berjalan dari tempat kerja karena letak dari rumah sakit dan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Tidak lupa ia membeli makan malam untuk Sherlock. John sangat tahu bahwa Sherlock tidak akan makan jika ia sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik sehingga John harus memaksa Sherlock untuk makan walaupun hanya sedikit. Terkadang usaha John tidak berakhir sia-sia. Sherlock akan mengisi perutnya walaupun hanya memasukkan sesuap makanan.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Kata John ketika ia sudah sampai di dalam rumah.

"Selamat datang John, malam sekali kau pulang?" Tanya nyonya Hudson ketika melihat John dari balik pintu

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak pasien yang harus ditangani. Belum lagi, laporan yang harus diselesaikan di sana." Jawab John sambil menaruh mantelnya di gantungan yang tidak jauh dari pintu rumah. "Tidak mungkin aku pulang cepat untuk dua minggu ke depan."

"Pantas saja kau pulang selarut ini. Apa kau menginginkan kopi ?" Nyonya Hudson menawarkan membuatkan kopi pada John.

"Tentu saja, kopi tanpa gula." Ia tidak akan menolak jika ada seseorang yang menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan kopi untuknya. John mencium keddua pipi nyonya Hudson, sebuah ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya terhadap induk semang yang baik hati.

"Aku akan membawakannya ke atas." nyonya Hudson tersenyum.

"Sherlock ada di rumah? atau dia sedang ada di luar ?" Tanya John sebelum ia naik ke lantai atas.

Nyonya Hudson menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sherlock tidak pergi sejak kau berangkat ke rumah sakit tadi pagi. Hanya berkutat dengan alat anehnya hingga Lestrade datang. Tempat duduk Sherlock masih sama saat kau pergi tadi pagi."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke atas." Pamit John pada nyonya Hudson.

"Seharian ini dia belum makan. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Dia sepertinya dalam keadaan frustasi." Nyonya Hudson segera meninggalkan John setelah memberitahu keadaan Sherlock seharian ini.

John segera menghampiri Sherlock yang kemungkinan besar sedang berada di ruang tamu mereka. Samar-samar John dapat mendengar bahwa Sherlock sangat bosan dengan perbincangan antara dirinya dan Lestrade.

"Kalian serius sekali, ada kasus yang sedang kalian kerjakan bersama?" tanya John pada Sherlock dan Lestrade ketika ia memasuki ruang tengah rumah mereka.

"Hi John." ucap Sherlock dan Lestrade bersamaan. Kemudian saling menatap satu sama lainnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa juga akur." John terkekeh mendengar Sherlock dan Lestrade menyapanya bersamaan.

"Aku tidak ingin makan."

John dan Lestrade bingung dengan pernyataan Sherlock yang tiba-tiba tetapi John segera menyadari maksud dari pernyataan Sherlock.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin makan. Aku akan memberikan makananmu untuk Lestrade saja atau aku menaruhnya di meja makan mungkin saja kau akan makan nanti ?" John memberikan makanan Cina untuk Lestrade.

"Taruh saja makanannya di meja makan." perintah Sherlock tanpa melihat John.

Baru saja Lestrade bersedia menerima makanan yang akan diberikan oleh John tetapi Sherlock menghalanginya dengan ucapan nan datar. Sherlock melihat Lestrade sangat kecewa, mellihat hal itu ada sesuatu yang bersorak di dalam dirinya. Sherlock sangat tidak menyukai tatapan John untuk Lestrade, tersenyum dengan lembut. Membuat siapa pun akan jatuh hati dengannya dan Sherlock dapat melihat kalau Lestrade menyukai senyuman John itu dan akan mengajak John untuk pergi dengannya.

"Besok malam, kau tidak bisa membawa John karena John akan pergi denganku."

Lestrade dan John melihat ke arah John dengan tatapan bingung dan bertanya-tanya. Hingga Lestrade menyadari satu hal, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa membaca dari bahasa tubuhmu. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan John pergi dengan pria macam dirimu."

"Hey! kau lupa kalau aku ini polisi. Seharusnya yang perlu di takutkan oleh John adalah dirimu." balas Lestrade yang tidak mau kalah. Sherlock selalu saja mempermalukan dirinya tapi tidak kali ini.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"Kau ini selalu saja egois, tidak pernah melihat perasaan temanmu."

"Aku tidak pernah mempunyai teman hm kecuali John." Sherlock melirik sekilas ke arah John.

Pertengkaran di hadapannya sungguh membuat John jengah, baru saja dia memuji mereka bahwa mereka akur tetapi yang terjadi mereka malah saling beradu mulut. Melihat Lestrade dan Sherlock yang tidak berkunjung berhenti dengan adu mulut mereka, John memutuskan untuk menghindar dari pertengkaran mereka yang tidak penting. John heran, sejak kapan Sherlock begitu perhatian dengannya, tidak memperbolehkan Lestrade untuk mengajaknya pergi ke luar. John kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke sofa yang tidak jauh dari pertengkaran antara Sherlock dan Lestrade. John terkekeh pelan melihat pertengkaran mereka yang terlihat seperti pertengkaran anak kecil yang memperebutkan satu permen. Tak kunjung berhenti, John memutuskan untuk berbaring di sofa, menunggu kopinya yang tidak kunjung datang kepadanya nyonya Hudson mungkin lupa dengan permintaannya dengan kopi. Menginggat akhir-akhir ini nyonya Hudson sering lupa, efek dari umurnya yang semakin tua. Perlahan tapi pasti akhirnya John untuk memutuskan untuk tidur. Pekerjaannya seharian ini membuatnya benar-benar lelah. Pasien yang dia tangani jumlahnya terbilang banyak dari dokter-dokter yang berada di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Tidak jarang dia harus menangani pasien rewel.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah aku tidak peduli denganmu. Sekali tidak boleh maka kau tidak boleh membawanya pergi. Atau kau ingin aku membongkar rahasiamu saat kau ingin tidur." Sherlock menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Lestrade yang sedikit kaget bercampur panik.

"Baik..baik, aku menyerah. Tapi aku akan mengajaknya pergi tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Sudahlah aku ada pekerjaan lain."

"Hm" dengan enggan Sherlock menanggapi Lestrade. "Kau tidak akan bisa."

"Masalah ini belum selesai."

"Oh,_ yeah_." Sherlock berkata."_Well,_ jika kau sudah selesai maka tolong pintunya di tutup dari luar. Aku tau kau punya pekerjaan sendiri yang harus kau lakukan, seperti juga aku punya pekerjaanku sendiri."

Lestrade hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan segera pergi, "Baiklah aku akan menemuimu lagi. Sekali lagi masalah ini belum selesai."

"Aku tidak peduli." Sherlock mengacuhkan Lestrade yang sedang berbicara kepadanya

Lestrade segera pergi, "Sampaikan salamku pada John dan suruh dia untuk tidur di kamarnya. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirinya." Lagi-lagi Sherlock mengabaikan Lestrade tetapi ucapan Lestrade beberapa menit yang lalu, mau tidak mau membuat dirinya penasaran apa yang di lakukan oleh John.

Sherlock segera menoleh ke arah John dan mendapati teman serumahnya sedang tertidur pulas. Terlihat sekali kalau John sangat kelelahan. Lestrade segera pergi dari apartemen yang terletak di _baker street_ itu. Di ruangan ini hanya menyisakan Sherlock dan John.

"Apakah kau melihat John ? aku membawakannya secangkir kopi. Tadi aku harus membeli kopi di supermarket." Mrs. Hudson datang membawakannya secangkir kopi hangat.

"Taruh saja di situ." Sherlock menyuruh mrs. Hudson menaruh kopi itu di atas meja makan.

"Kau seharusnya membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia begitu kelelahan. Kau jangan terlalu memaksakannya untuk begadang denganmu." nasihat mrs. Hudson ketika melihat wajah John yang tertidur begitu pulas.

"Kau boleh pergi _mrs._ Hudson. Aku akan membawanya ke kamar." Sherlock memberikan senyuman singkat kepada mrs. Hudson dan wanita tua itu mengerti makna tersembunyi dari senyuman singkat dari Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson segera meninggalkan mereka berdua dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah yakin bahwa _mrs_. Hudson sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali ke sini. Sherlock sedikit berjongkok, membelai pipi John—membelainya dengan pelan dan lembut seakan-akan pipi John adalah kapas kualitas tertinggi yang penuh dengan kelembutan. Sherlock berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya John terbangun dari tidurnya. Sedangkan John belum tersadar dari tidurnya, Jika dia tersadar maka dia akan mendapati Sherlock sedang memperhatikannya. John masih terjebak dan terhanyut di dalam dunia mimpinya, sentuhan Sherlock semakin membuat John masuk ke jurang terdalam dari mimpinya, sebuah buaian dari sebuah tangan yang penuh dengan kelembutan, membuat John tidak ingin terbangun dan melihat pemilik tangan tersebut.

Setelah puas dengan membelai wajah teman serumahnya, Sherlock membelai rambut John dan mengecup kening John. Sherlock membungkukkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah teman sekamarnya, mulai mendekati wajahnya ke hadapan wajah John, mengeleminasi jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah John yang begitu tenang, Sherlock menyisakan jarak hanya beberapa centimeter saja atau kurang lebih sekitar 5 cm. Sherlock dapat merasakan embusan nafas John yang teratur. Sherlock dapat melihat kantung mata yang tercetak jelas di sana. Dia benar-benar telah membuat John memiliki mata panda yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terukir di sana.

Entah bagaimana bibir Sherlock bersentuhan dengan bibir John—teman serumahnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Sherlock melumat lembut bibir John, merasakan, mencecap bibir John layaknya candu bagi dirinya. Sherlock tidak ingin berhenti untuk mencium bibir merah nan manis milik John. Mungkin inilah salah satu alasan Lestrade sering mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat bibir John setiap kali mereka berbicara. Ternyata bibir John begitu manis ketika dia mencecap bibir merah itu. Sherlock ketagihan. Sherlock akan terus mencium dan menghisap bibir itu hingga bengkak tetapi mendengar lenguhan dari John membuat Sherlock menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera duduk di tempat yang dia tempati tadi sambil berpura-pura membaca sebuah buku.

John mengusap-usap matanya dan memfokus pandangannya yang agak memudar. Saat pandangannya sudah fokus, ia mendapati Sherlock hanya seorang diri dan sudah tidak lagi mendapat Lestrade di sana.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur di sini?" Tanya John pada Sherlock yang sedang pura-pura membaca buku.

Sherlock melihat jam tangannya, "Sekitar 15 menit."

"Pantas saja perut lapar sekali. Aku lupa kalau aku belum makan sejak tadi siang." John segera bangkit dari sofa dan menuju tempat ia menaruh makanannya.

"_Mrs_. Hudson tadi mengantarkanmu kopi.."

"Aku kira _mrs_. Hudson melupakan pesananku." John terkekeh.

"Hm." Balas Sherlock datar.

"Sherlock." Panggil John.

"Hm."

"Apa ada yang salah dengan bibirku?" tanya John, mendekati Sherlok dan menunjukkan bibirnya. "Aku merasa bibirku agak membengkak dan ada rasa aneh yang menempel bibirku."

Sherlock agak panik dengan pertanyaan John yang diajukan padanya. Tidak mungkin dia mengakui perbuatannya." Pasti semut api mengigit bibirmu." jawaban Sherlock terdengar menyakinkan di pendengaran John.

"Mungkin saja. Kau ingin makan denganku?" tawar John, sudah tidak mempedulikan masalah bibirnya.

"Ya, aku akan makan bersamamu."

"Kau sudah punya makananmu sendiri." John protes ketika Sherlock ingin makan dengannya dalam satu tempat.

Sherlock segera duduk di sebelah John, menghiraukan ocehan John.

"Aku hanya ingin makan sedikit saja." Sherlock segera menyuap makanan John dan tidak mempedulikan John yang menggelengkan kepala.

Dalam pikirannya, Sherlock berusaha mencari jalan lain untuk mengatasi masalah barunya—bibir John yang mengodanya dan ini akan menjadi rahasia kecil untuknya.

**THE END**

* * *

**[Jakarta, 25/04/2015, 12:00]**


	2. Blame it On Alcohol

**Secret Kiss : Blame it on Alcohol**

**Sherlock and John Watson**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam semakin larut, ditambah udara yang semakin dingin di luar sana tidak membuat Sherlock segera beranjak untuk menutup jendela ruang tengah. Sherlock membiarkan jendela terbuka untuk membuat pikirannya tetap terjaga. Dia menatap bangku kosong yang berada dihadapannya memegang segelas anggur dan menerawang jauh dipikirannya. Sherlock sedang memikirkan John dan apa yang sudah dia lakukan seminggu yang lalu. Sherlock mencium bibir John ketika pemiliknya sedang tertidur, dan itu memberikan efek yang luar biasa pada tubuh Sherlock. Dalam arti lain, Sherlock menginginkannya lagi.

John Hamish Watson berhasil membolak-balik hidupnya. Padahal selama ini tidak ada yang dapat melakukannya. Sherlock tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam pintu rumahnya, tetapi John berhasil masuk dan berdiam di sana. Ini tidak terlepas dari sifat John yang selalu membuat Sherlock nyaman daripada bersama orang lain maupun keluarganya.

Dengan cepat Sherlock menegak minumannya, dan berteriak kencang. "Ahhhh! John kau benar-benar kurang ajar!"

Sherlock segera menoleh ke arah pintu ketika terdengar ketukan ringan yang lambat laun menjadi ketukan keras. Sherlock segera bangkit, dia tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. John Watson—orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya yang sempurna. Setengah berlari Sherlock menuju pintu depan.

Sherlock membukakan pintu dan mendapati John dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Seseorang merangkulnya. Sherlock tidak menyukainya—Lestrade tengah tersenyum pada Sherlock dan meminta bantuan untuk membawa John. Setelah John sudah berada di tangan Sherlock, Lestrade ditinggal begitu saja dibalik pintu. Dengan sengaja, Sherlock menutup pintunya dengan keras, membiarkan Lestrade mengumpat padanya.

Sherlock membantu John untuk menaiki tangga. Sherlock tahu pasti Lestrade membiarkan John untuk meminum alkohol yang tidak cocok dengan tubuhnya dan membiarkan John mabuk seperti ini. Sherlock membawa John ke ruang tengah, dan mendudukkannya di bangku. Sherlock segera menutup jendela rapat-rapat. Dia juga menambahkan kayu ke perapian, berusaha membuat John hangat.

Sherlock duduk dihadapan John yang sedang tertidur, memandangi wajah sahabatnya yang akhir-akhir ini bersarang dalam pikiran dan hatinya. Sherlock menatap wajah John seperti ini membuat detak Sherlock berdetak tidak karuan. Saat Sherlock beranjak dari hadapan John, Sherlock terkejut ketika John mencengkram tangannya kuat. Sherlock membiarkan John mencengkram tangannya dan menariknya hingga Sherlock jatuh di atas tubuh John. Mata Sherlock melebar ketika wajah mereka berdekatan. Terlalu dekat hingga Sherlock mencium aroma alkohol yang terkuar dari mulut John. Buru-buru Sherlock berusaha bangkit dari tubuh John tetapi lagi-lagi Sherlock di buat terkejut dengan tindakan John.

John mendekapnya erat, seakan-akan Sherlock adalah seekor burung yang tidak boleh terbang dari sisinya. Sherlock akui dirinya sedikit risih dengan situasi seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau nyonya Hudson datang dan melihat keadaan dirinya yang seakan-akan John diperkosa olehnya. Sherlock masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan John dan tiba-tiba membuat tubuh Sherlock mendadak kaku seperti patung.

Mata Sherlock terbelalak, John menciumnya dengan mudah. Sherlock segera menutup matanya ketika dia menikmatinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sherlock membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dengan ciuman yang diberikan John untuknya. Sherlock merasakan betapa bibir John begitu lembut dan kenyal walaupun tidak bisa di pungkiri masih tersisa rasa alkohol di bibir John. Ini mengingatkan tentang ciuman minggu lalu, tetapi kali ini John menciumnya dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Ini adalah keuntungan besar bagi Sherlock.

Ah, ini terhitung kedua kalinya, Sherlock merasakan bibir John dan Sherlock berharap dia dapat merasakan bibir John untuk ketiga kalinya. Siapa tahu ada kesempatan lagi bagi Sherlock.

**THE END**

**[Jakarta, 26/04/2015/, 11:56]**

**Ini adalah series kedua dari cerita secret kiss. Entah ada series selanjutnya atau gak hehehe~**


End file.
